Normal To Us
by TatianaDeathBlood
Summary: Jeff The Killer and BEN Drowned have fallen in love, and one night could change their lives forever, when BEN flies out of his laptop in horrible pain. In this story, we find out about a little secret BEN has been hiding... along with him and Jeff about to become parents. Rated M for Yaoi, Mpreg, and Cussing. Please give it a chance! P.S. Has my theory of his past.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! This is Jeff x BEN Drowned so yaoi warning. I suggest checking out my profile if you like Portal 2, My Little Pony, Skyrim, Minecraft, the It's A Small World clock tower, Epic Mickey, and Platypus. And no not from that weird kids show, I mean the old Claymation shooter game. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story! I still have no idea what to call it though… I don't even have a summary yet. P.S. If you're reading I Need You More Than Ever or Broken, sorry about the long wait! I just need to want to write about it so… sorry… :c ANOTHER THING! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CREEPY PASTAS YOU SEE HERE. I added Pencil Neck because I liked her character, technically she belongs to xcomickittyx so… yeah.

*Dances across screen*

Jeff POV,

I yawned and took my eye mask off, still tired but I think it's about one in the afternoon. I tried to move my left arm but something was on top of it. "What the..?" I looked down to see BEN, lying next to me fast asleep, with his arms wrapped around my chest. I tried to move, but BEN only squeezed me tighter and nuzzled his face into me.

He looked so… cute with his hair like that. I remembered the events from last night and my face turned a red color. 'Man, he's gunna be hurting when he wakes up… maybe I should've taken it slower.

BEN yawned and sat up, letting go of me. "Morning…" "Uh… yeah morning BEN…" He then leaned over and kissed me. I still felt a little awkward, but returned the kiss. BEN jumped off of the bed and went to pick up his scattered cloths.

"So uh… are we together now?" I asked. "Sure, if you want to be." BEN smiled back before walking down the hallway to the bathroom. I made the bed and put my cloths back on, not bothering to comb my hair because it was just going to get blood in it anyway.

I slid down the ramp on the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Slender was sitting at the table reading a book, and Pencil Neck was cooking some bacon. BEN appeared next to me, carrying his laptop.

Ms. P laughed quietly by the stove. "So you two sleep well last night?" BEN and I froze. I spoke up, "Wait you heard..?" "Well… just all of it." She then burst out laughing.

"Greeeeaaat…" Ben said sarcastically. We sat down at the table, and BEN booted up his laptop. "So are you two a thing now or something?" Slender asked, not looking away from his book. "Yeah I guess we are." I looked over to BEN and he smiled.

"Well! I'm going to go ruin someone's life, adios!" BEN jumped into the computer screen, the screen flashed blue for a second before fading to black.

BEN POV,

Right as I entered cyber space I groaned in pain. "Ugh… Why didn't I tell him to go slower? It was nice though…" Colors flew around me as I made my way around. "Hmm, which one should I corrupt?" I scanned the many portals to Majoras Mask. "Oh to hell with it!" I closed my eyes and flew in a random direction.

I landed on my pedestal in the normal spawn point. I morphed into the creepy statue that I designed myself and began to teleport around to find the player. 'You shouldn't have done that…' I wrote in the text box. The player began to run away from me, only ending up with the skull kid on top of Clock Town. "Well good luck with that, I'll just chill here till you get back." I laughed as I heard screaming. 'There must be two of them, even better!'

"Ugh…" I put my hand over my stomach, returning to my normal form. "I feel sick… W-wait! I can't get sick! I died years ago!" The feeling only got worse before I had to run around the corner and vomit into a barrel. "(Insert F word here)…" I leaned up against a wall and slid down onto the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" I jumped up, despite my stomach protesting, when I heard the player coming this way. 'F-(Insert F word again) I have to get out of here!' I tore a hole in the game and jumped into cyber space, then closed it again, the player's game returning to normal.

I held my stomach with one arm and held a hand over my mouth, trying to not look at the swirling colors for too long. I crashed into my laptops screen and flew through it, hitting the chair and landing on the hard floor.

Pencil Neck POV

"BEN!" I jumped out of my chair to help him. "What happened?" BEN moaned and tried to sit up, only to fall again. He opened his eyes and said: "I-I don't know… it just hurts…" I swear I saw tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Here let me help you up…" I carefully picked him up off of the floor, leaving his hat, and carried him into the living room, setting him down on the couch. "Now will you tell me what happened?" I pulled a chair up to the couch and sat down, waiting for him to respond. He sat up and held onto a black pillow.

"I don't know what happened… I just got really sick and then it started to hurt really bad…" His voice started to crack and lost its creepier tone, sounding more like a ten year old child. "But I thought you couldn't get sick." I know BEN had died before he became a creepy pasta.

"I can't! That's the problem!" He groaned in pain again, wrapping his arms around his middle. "It hurtssss…" He whimpered. I got up and put my hand on his forehead. "Well you don't feel warm." I saw his hands grip his tunic again, nearly screaming in pain. "It hurts so much!" Tears began to stream down his face as he stuck his head in the pillow.

I began to panic a little, fearing that something very bad was happening. BEN turned sideways and laid down, arms still wrapped around his stomach. I just didn't understand what was causing him so much pain. "PLEASE! JUST MAKE THE PAIN STOP!" He screamed to no one in particular, tears still streaming down his pale face.

Then I realized what was happening to him. "BEN move your arms." "What why?!" "Just do it BEN." BEN shakily moved his arms and I ran my hand down his stomach, feeling a small incline barely noticeable. "BEN… You're pregnant…" "WHAT?!" He screamed, only to regret moving from another wave of pain.

*Dances across screen again*  
Well, hope you liked it! Sorry it was a bit short, I just wanted to get the story started that's all. Chapter two will be uploaded by tomorrow night! P.S. I could use some fan art of pregnant BEN anyone who draws, you know to get me motivated. :3 TATI OUT! Thanks for all the views on my Discord story!


	2. Chapter 2

BY SITHIS YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS. I have truly made people suffer and for that I am sorry. Literally my days for a month have consisted of watching random crap on youtube and finding new fandoms and remembering old ones. I just havent been inspired to write and I am taking the time NOW to get this done. I've been in a Skyrim haze for weeks and I'm writing like 4 long stories and a one shot on that right now too, including hundreds of others... Lindsey keeps complaining that I make too many up and I never really get started on them. Anyway here is chapter two of Normal To Us! I'm not gunna lie... Writing something about pregancy after seeing the episode Your Not Perfect from Courage The Cowardly Dog, IS NOT EASY. I'm going to edit the other chapter A BIT to make it less grammar error ville. REMEMBER I ONLY MADE UP THE STORY! I OWN NONE OF THESE PEOPLE! PENCIL NECK BELONGS TO XCOMICKITTYX ON DEVIANT ART! I also base BEN on her disign. BUT I DONT OWN NOTHING! Besides the storyline... I thought that up while eating a sandwich. TATI OUT!

*Dances across screen*

A few hours later BEN finally stopped screaming, the pain fading and letting him think about what she had said. 'Pregnant? But isn't that supposed to take weeks to even start and months to notice? And to a girl?'

BEN sat up, head hanging with his eyes closed. "BEN are you alright?" Pencil Neck put a hand on his shoulder. "How? How did this happen?" BEN looked up at her, trying to hold back new tears.

"I don't know, and I also don't understand why you went through that much pain just now." Pencil Neck sighed. He's just a kid in a relationship that he just admitted to a few hours ago. How is he going to deal with this if Jeff turns around and leaves right as he breaks the news. What if he... kills him? She knows Jeff's nature, he doesn't want a new family that he would get to know and have it lost again. He might do something drastic and she thinks BEN knows it too... This is going to be a long nine months. If he survives for that long.

She stood up, going to pick up the broken chair pieces scattered on the floor, and leaving BEN to figure out what to do.

BEN POV.

What am I going to tell Jeff? Do I even WANT a kid in the first place? What if he leaves me? Kills me?! Us..? BEN put a hand over his stomach. By Majora there's someone else IN me...

I bit my lip, laying back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. I dont want Jeff to leave me... I love him, and I want him to at least stay in the same house as us. What if he can't even look at me? I might have to raise our child by myself! He might tell everyone else about it too, if he doesn't kill us the other monsters will!

Normal POV.

The door slammed open and Jeff and Slender walked in. "Got some kid really good! He turned around and I was RIGHT in his face!" His laugh rang through the house, breaking BEN out of his thoughts.

"Hey whats up BEN? I thought you would still be scaring some kid." Slender walked into the kitchen, leaving Jeff and BEN alone.

"Jeff I have to tell you something..." BEN stood up, not able to fly after the breakdown wore him out. "Sure whats up? Is everything alright?" Jeff got down on one knee to match his height.

Pencil Neck and Slender looked around the corner, waiting to see what BEN would say. "Whats wrong with him?" Slender asked. "You'll see..." Pencil Neck sighed, crossing her arms and leaning on the doorway.

"It's about last night..." BEN started, looking away from Jeff to not make eye contact. "What about it? Oh... do you not want to be together..? I understand..." "What? No no! I do want to be together its just..." Ben sighed, and took Jeff's hand. "I'm pregnant..." Ben took his hand away and closed his eyes.

Jeff just stood there with a blank and shocked expression. "Please don't hate me! If you don't want me anymore I don't care I can take care of myself! I understand that you don't want to be with the freak! Just don't try anyth-!" Jeff stopped him in the middle of his sentence when Jeff grabbed him and wrapped his arms around BEN. "Why would I ever leave you? I love you. Both of you."

BEN started crying again and hugged Jeff back. Jeff sat down on the ground, not letting go of BEN. "Shh... Its alright."

"How in the world?" Slender started but Pencil neck stopped him in mid sentence. "Dont ask me because I have no idea, come on lets leave them be." She took his arm and dragged him down the hall to the library.

Jeff picked him up and sat back down on the couch, not caring if he got blood stains on it from his hoodie. He lightly kissed BEN on the forehead and BEN looked up at him, tears in his black and red eyes. "You really love me?" "Why wouldn't I? Not even I'm cruel enough to leave someone counting on them, anyway, it'll be fun to have someone knew in the house. As long as you want to keep it." BEN smiled and curled up to him again. "Of course I do."

After about twenty minutes BEN sat up again and yawned. "I'm tired..." Jeff smiled and picked him up. "Come on, let's get to bed It's getting late. He carried BEN up the stairs to their bedroom and closed the door, locking it and set the already asleep boy into the bed. Jeff took his hat, tunic, and boots off and set them on the dresser and went to the bathroom to clean the blood out of his hair.

Jeff POV.

The warm water rushed down my shoulders and made a small pool of white and red by my feet, the bloody mix rushing down the drain. I sighed and grabbed the bottle of soap, squeezing some of the gel into my hand and ran it through my hair.

I'm going to be a father... To think one night in bed with your best friend could lead to this. I'm happy but worried at the same time... He obviously didn't die as old as he says. He looks more like ten not seventeen. And at that age you don't really want to be told your going to have a child with another guy.

I stepped out of the shower, shutting the water off and shivering in the cold air. Grabbing a towel I dried off and opened the door to get new cloths. I looked over at BEN who was sound asleep, an arm around his stomach in a protective way.

I smiled and put and over sized shirt on and climbed into bed with him, being careful not to wake him up. 'Dont worry BEN... I wont let anything come between us.' I pulled the chain on my lamp, the room now pitch black, and wrapped my arms around BEN. "Goodnight... I love you..." I whispered before drifting off to sleep.

*Dances Across The Screen*  
Sorry this was so short but I wanted to get this to you guys so you didnt think I was dead or anything. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can but I cant promise anything right now since I really want to write about Skyrim. So I hope you like this and can keep you guys at bay for now, cause I'm really tired its like two AM and I didnt get much sleep last night. Pray to the all mighty coconut that I feel like writing this again soon! I need to think about what I'll do for the next chapter anyway... TATI OUT!


End file.
